Splash back from a toilet bowl wall during male urination is unfortunately a widespread problem that leads to soiling of bathroom surfaces and of clothing and to the emission of unpleasant odors.
Some toilet anti-splash devices are known from the prior art, such as US 2015/0143624 which discloses a sealed pouch containing a plurality of spherical beads within which a urine stream is received and from which splash back is reduced by its outer mesh surface, and a flexible tether coupled to the pouch and reversibly attached to an outer surface of a toilet bowl. However, the beads tend to gravitate within the pouch, and therefore provide a non-uniform deflecting capability within the pouch. Users are unaware of this non-uniform deflecting capability and consequently suffer from splash back. When the beads are made from water soluble materials, they tend to dissolve quickly when contacted by a urine stream and the flow of the toilet flushing may cause them to stick to each another and become a single solid piece. Also, they will have to be frequently replenished, resulting in unnecessary user aggravation and expense.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet anti-splash device that reliably provides a uniform deflecting capability.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a toilet anti-splash device whose deflectors are entirely exposed to a cleaning fluid and will therefore not become discolored or scented.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a toilet anti-splash device that minimizes the rate of dissolution of a hygienic product that generates the cleaning fluid.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.